


Please, Don't Leave Me

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [45]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Clary's come back to him, just like he knew she would. Except the news she comes to share is far from the deliverance Jonathan seeks.





	Please, Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jonathan's pov when clary tell him they're gonna destroy the rune

It’s Clary. Jonathan doesn’t bother to hide the excitement in his eyes at the sight of her, after being down here alone for so long. He smiles behind the face mask and the motion shows in the small portion of his face that’s still showing. She’s here for him. She came back for him. 

“Don’t” Jace warns the moment she gets too close, the moment her hands reach up to remove the muzzle from his face. Clary pauses, and for a moment he’s afraid she’s going to listen to him. But it’s only to turn her head and shoot him a look before undoing the clasp. 

The air is cold against his cheeks, the air cleaner when not tainted with the smell and taste of leather every time he inhales.    
  
“What’s wrong, Jace? Are you jealous of our bond?” Jonathan knows that he is. It’s why he insists on coming down here with Clary every time she visits. He doesn’t trust them alone because he knows, he  _ knows _ the connection they have. Has she told him? Or can he just see it? 

“I feel nothing towards you.” Jace says, but he knows that’s a lie. The flash of anger behind his eyes is evidence enough of  _ some _ feeling. And where there’s one, there’s the potential for others. Jonathan smiles, breathing out of a huff of a laugh at how stoic Jace is determined to play himself off as, but the smile drops when Clary speaks. 

“We found a way to destroy the Twinning Rune. You won’t be down here much longer.” Her voice and expression are both curiously neutral. For a moment he thinks it’s a joke, his eyes scanning her face for any sign she’s lying, but when he realizes that she isn’t his chest fills with dread. 

“No.” Does she think this is what he wants, to remove the rune to get him out of this basement? Because he will gladly spend the rest of his life tied up in this room if it means keeping his connection to Clary. ”It’s not possible.”   
  
“It’s more than possible. It’s inevitable.” Jace speaks the words but they’re distant in Jonathan’s ears, his eyes, his focus, locked on his sister. They never leave, not once, as he leans almost imperceptibly closer to her, as far as the bonds will allow.  The closer they are the more he can feel it, like an undercurrent throughout his entire body, just beneath his skin. When they stand this close, mere inches apart, it’s like they’re two halves of one whole joined together, the way they were meant to be. She must feel it too, because she doesn’t stand back the way Jace does, or remain outside the glass. She feels the draw to be close. To be one.    
“No. You won’t do it. I have so much more to share with you.” The words come out slow at first, then in a rush as Clary starts to walk away. He leans towards her, the chains shifting with the motion, desperate to follow, to be as close to where she is as possible.    


“I’m your brother.” He says, as if she forgot, and it halts her footsteps. He has her attention, he can feel the sorrow she holds for him, the regret, even though he can’t see her face when she shakes her head side to side. “Clary don’t let them do this!” 

“You almost killed my brother. You killed a dozen Shadowhunters. People I trained with. She wants you gone just as much as the rest of us.” Jace’s insistence on constantly stepping in to play the hero is infuriating. Clary is not some weak-minded child who needs protecting and Jonathan’s frustration at Jace’s need to speak  _ for her _ boils over.    
  
“LET HER SPEAK!” He’s tired of people speaking for Clary. First Lilith, saying she could never care for him, and now Jace, saying she wants him gone. Everyone telling him how Clary feels… except for Clary. They’re the ones with the connection.  _ They’re the ones with the bond _ . No one can tell him how she feels except for her, because she wouldn’t lie to him. And Jace is lying. He has to be. 

“I’m sorry, Jonathan. I’m sorry.” Clary speaks, and Jonathan clings to her truth. A better truth than everything else Jace is saying, at the very least. She’s sorry, for what she’s done to him so far, and what she may do next. She feels sympathy. Sadness. Regret. It’s enough for him to hope that maybe, with enough time, she’ll realizes she feels this way because removing the rune is wrong. What she’s doing, what these other Shadowhunters are brainwashing her into doing, is  _ wrong _ .  “This is the way it has to be.” 

“No! No… Lilith was right.” He can see her eyes widen, though his own eyes threaten tears of their own he’s almost positive he sees the glisten of something in her eyes before she turns to walk away from him. 

“No one’s ever coming for me, are they? You were supposed to be my princess!” Jace may feel nothing towards him but the same is far from true for Clary. She cares for him, he can see it. She doesn’t  _ want _ to do this.  He refuses to believe it. 

“Clary? Clary! Clary don’t leave me!” She turns, just long enough to look pained over the distress in his tone. But it isn’t enough to bring her back. He needs her to turn again. He can feel the connection between them fading with every click of her heel against the long, echoing hallway that stretches out in front of his prison cell. 

“Clary! Please don’t leave me! Clary! Clary!” He screams, he cries out her name, willing her to come back to him. He can feel the warmth, the light of her presence, slipping away from him with every step. He needs her to come back. 

But Clary only turns so he can see her one last time as the elevator doors close in front of her and she’s gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell) while we all hang out waiting for someone to #SaveShadowhunters ! <3)


End file.
